


Theodore Raymond Grey

by ThatDillonGal



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDillonGal/pseuds/ThatDillonGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots about Teddy Grey and his fiance, Olivia. There will be scenes of the wedding, counseling sessions, Age Play between Teddy and Olivia, and more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theodore Raymond Grey

Maybe it was the fact that he found out, or maybe he was always going to be like this. But it didn’t matter now, he had Olivia. And there was nothing his fucking father could do about that. Nothing would stop him from having her for the rest of his life. She loved him, no matter what. And their lifestyle wasn’t any of his dad’s fucking business. His mom was fine with it, why would his dad be like that?

* * *

 

_“Mrs. Grey… I do believe you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen…” He could hear his father’s whispers from the bedroom over. Being the curious teenager he was, he tiptoed out of his room and poked his head in the door of his mom and dad’s room._

_“Mr. Grey… I do believe you are the sexiest man I’ve ever seen…” Teddy saw what he had known he’d see, but it was still a surprise to him. His mother was on her knees in front of his dad. Both his parents were naked. His dad held a riding crop in one hand and a small chain leash in the other. Following the chain with his eyes, Teddy saw a collar around his mother’s neck. Her bum was red, where she had been hit with the riding crop._

_The most important thing, his dad’s naked dick hung in front of her face as they looked into each other’s eyes. Teddy watched in a trance as his mother finally looked down and took his dad into her mouth. His dad’s rough moans filled the room and that’s when he chose to leave._

* * *

 I woke with a start the morning of the day we were meeting with my parents, Olivia was at my side within seconds.

“Daddy? Are you alright?”

“Yes, baby girl.”

“You have an appointment with your counselor today, in a few hours, Daddy.”

“I know, darling. Go make breakfast, yeah?” Olivia nodded and walked out of the room, grabbing a paci on the way out.

* * *

 I hadn’t got any of my dad’s fortune. Well, technical, that’s a lie. The day I turned eighteen, my dad had basically thrown a million dollars at me and said ‘Get out and buy your own house, we’re tired of taking care of you.’ So I did, I bought an apartment in Seattle, not too far from my dad’s office, where I was offered a job. Mom wasn’t so excited about me living on my own; she made food for me every day.

Then there was Olivia. I met her at a bar, I know, what a love story. She was so sweet to me and for hours, all we did was talk over drinks. I was alone that night, long day at work and bad day with my dad. Everyone in Seattle knew who my dad was and barely questioned letting an eighteen-ear-old Grey into a bar. Olivia, however, had made a fake ID with her high school friends and snuck in. She was only sixteen at the time, but I found out that she was into the same type of thing I was into. So I took her back to my apartment and she stayed over for a few days; it was summer vacation and her parents were back in California. Our relationship progressed quickly. And within a month, I took her home to meet my parents and little sister. Phoebe loved Olivia, they were around the same age.

They went up to talk in Phoebe’s bedroom and my parents sat me down and we had the conversation I had been dreading from the very first moment we walked through the front door.

“How old is she?” my mom was the one brave enough to ask this question.

“Depends on if you look at her ID or her birth certificate, I suppose.”

“Theodore. How old is she?” My dad had drawn himself up to look intimidating and I rolled my eyes.

“Sixteen.” My mom let out a dreadful gasp and I held back a laugh, glaring at my dad, I continued, “Mom was twenty-three when you married her... You’re four years older than her.”

“Yes, but at least she was of age. Your mother and I know what you’re doing to her. We know you aren’t just friends, and we know you’re not _just_ going to sleep with her.”

I couldn’t bite back my laughter this time and laughed out loud. “Yeah, dad, because that’s what you did with mom, right? _Just_ slept with her. You may be forgetting but I was only Phoebe’s age when I found out what you guys _really_ were, and I would be worried about your normal child, making sure you don’t fuck her up, before you come gang up on me.”

“Theodore Raymond! You will not speak like that to your mother or me!”

“Yeah, dad. Well, I gotta go. Olivia has a flight to catch so she can go finish her senior year of high school as fast as possible, so she can come live with me.”

“Why’s she flying back to California?”

“Because her parents are loaded.” I rolled my eyes and made my way to the staircase, my mother feebly following me. “Olivia, darling! You’re going to miss your flight!”

“Coming, Teddy.”

“Teddy, please, you know your father feels guilty for what you saw when you were younger. He thinks we made you this way.”

“Maybe you did, Mom. I love you, okay? I’ll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas, but probably not Sunday dinners for a while at least.” I pulled my mother into a hug and Olivia came downstairs. She clung to my arm almost immediately, and let me instinctively wrap my arm and squeeze her ass tightly. My dad had a clear view of this and I smirked.

“Nice meeting you. Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I’ll see you next summer, I’ll be coming to live with him. Isn’t that exciting?” Olivia wiggled her bum a bit and I smacked it lightly. Again, my father had a clear view of this action and I smiled.

“Yes, dear, very exciting.” My mother feigned interest and walked us into the foyer. “We love you, Teddy.”

“Love you too, Mom. See ya at Thanksgiving.”

* * *

 I found Olivia in the kitchen, she had her back to me. I could see her jet black hair, falling down her back. She had a long t-shirt on, but it wasn’t so long that I couldn’t see her pink panties that showed a bit of her ass. I snuck up behind her and placed my lips in the crook of her neck. “Daddy!” she squealed.

I smiled at the name and my hand trailed around the front of her shirt. “Good morning, baby girl. You woke up so early, you didn’t get a proper wake-up call.”

“You don’t have to, Daddy.”

“I know I don’t have to, I want to.” My right hand found the front of her panties, where I rubbed over them on a very sensitive spot. My left hand travelled underneath the shirt she was wearing to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Good girl,” I whispered instinctively into her ear, when I found her hard nipples.

“Daddy,” she whispered, trying to focus on finishing the pancakes she made for breakfast. With my right hand, and a small gasp of distress from Olivia, I turned the burner off on the stove and moved the hot pan away from us. I slipped the long shirt over her head and threw it in the direction of the kitchen table, suddenly having an idea.

“C’mon baby girl, this way.” I led her to the kitchen table and laid her down, topless.

“Daddy,” she whispered. “Please.” She pushed her pussy towards my hand and very carefully, with a smile, I pat it lovingly.

“I think we’re just gonna play with these, darling.” I cupped her round breasts and smiled as her chest heaved upward.

As I took her breasts into my mouth, she whispered, “Your parents are coming today.”

“Dammit, Olivia!” I shouted, suddenly bursting with anger. I straightened and slammed my fist down on the table beside her. “You know better than that! I know you know better than that, I trained you!”

“Daddy…” her voice was soft again and I worried for her.

“Baby, come here. I’m sorry. Daddy’s sorry. You know I don’t mean to have outbursts like that…” I sat in a kitchen chair, where she curled up in my lap and we sat like that for a half an hour or so. I combed through her hair with my fingers until I finally broke the trance we were in. “I have to go get ready, darling. Will you finish breakfast for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Her voice was still soft and I didn’t like the feeling it gave me, so I stood and pulled her close.

“Daddy loves you.” I kissed her passionately and I felt her smile a bit against my lips.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“No, no, no. Daddy shouldn’t _ever_ blame you for things like that. I am so sorry, okay?” Olivia nodded and I kissed her forehead.

I made my way upstairs, leaving her to put her shirt back on and finish breakfast in the quiet.

* * *

 I had somehow made it to my therapy appointment on time.

“Theodore, how are we today?”

“I’ve told you, Doc, call me Teddy.” I took a seat on the sofa in the small, yet familiar office.

“Your father called me yesterday.”

“Did he? Doesn’t he have his own shrink to talk to?”

“He thought it important that I know you two were meeting today,” said Dr. Connors, ignoring my snide comment about my dad’s own psychological damage.

“Yeah, what about it? He’s coming over to judge my and Olivia’s relationship. Like he has every single year since I turned eighteen.”

“Why do you and your father have these annual visits, do you think?”

I rolled my eyes and avoided wanting to yell at the doctor. “I just told you, so he can judge me and my fiancée. Oh, and give me money, since he refuses to give me a paycheck. Apparently he worries about me spending it on the love of my life.”

“Do you think Olivia is the love of your life?”

“Oh, c’mon, Connors. You too? Has my dad really brainwashed everyone in Seattle?” I clinched my fist. “Even Olivia is under the impression she’s not good enough for me and every single day, I have to remind her that I love her.”

“Why is that?”

“Because my dad’s convinced her that she’s not!”

“Do you think, maybe, your parents are concerned about the age difference?”

“Their age difference is double the age difference between Olivia and me!” Connors nodded and scribbled something in that stupid folder of his.

“Do you think you’re angrier than usual, because you’re on edge about meeting your parents today?”

“That’s possible, I suppose. But she’s _twenty-one_ she can make her own decisions.”

“Well, until our next appointment, let’s work on identifying an emotion and _why_ we felt that way. Alright?” I nodded and took the referral slip. I walked out to the checkout desk and the secretary, Mary helped me get my next appointment set up.

“Have a nice day, Mr. Grey.” I shuddered, noticeably and turned around to look at her.

“ _Please_ don’t call me that.”

Mary nodded and scurried off somewhere.

* * *

 The doorbell rang and I smiled to myself. I messed up my hair a bit and walked to the door. I was barefoot and shirtless. “Baby girl! We have company,” I yelled from the door, knowing my parents could hear me.

I opened the door and smiled, seeing my parents’ shocked expressions as they looked me up and down.  “Mom, Dad, a pleasure as always.”

“Daddy? Was that your parents at the door?” Olivia came down the stairs in a black dress with her jet black hair pulled into a bun.

“Yes, baby girl. My dear parents are here, entertain while I go get dressed, will you?”

As I walked by Olivia, she grabbed my arm. “I _told_ you they would be here at six, why do you look like that?” I sent a smirk her way and she glared at me. I trotted the rest of the way up the stairs, as I heard my mother saying that Phoebe, my sister, would be here a bit later.

“Great,” I whispered to myself. “More brainwashed freaks.” When I was finally dressed in black trousers and a white button-up, I made my way back down the stairs.

“Darling? Do me a favor and get some snacks, before my sister gets her. Yeah?”

“Alright, Teddy,” Olivia replied obediently, and turned to the kitchen.

“No, no, baby girl. What did we agree on?” Olivia turned and glared at me, and I immediately regretted my decision.

“Can I have a word?” Olivia asked angrily and she pulled me out of the room before I had time to answer. “I know you hold this grudge with you dad and everything and you’d like to rub our lifestyle in their face like they did to you when you were a teenager, but I need you to listen here, okay?”

“Yeah, Liv. Whatever you need, I’ll do it for you. I love you.”

“I need you to not do this. I won’t call you Daddy in front of your parents or sister or grandparents or anyone.” She held her gaze and I finally dropped my eyes.

“Okay, I’m sorry Liv.”

Olivia nodded solemnly and whispered, “I’d like one moment where I don’t feel like an outsider in my own house.”

“I know, Livvy.” I pulled her into a tight hug, and in that moment I hated my father for making Olivia feel like this. “It won’t happen anymore.”

“Teddy, don’t go in there and do what I think you’re about to do.”

“I’m going to take care of this, once and for all. You go to the kitchen, make snacks. You won’t be a part of it.” Obediently, Olivia hung her head and walked to the kitchen and I returned to my parents in the sitting room. “Dad, Mom, we need to talk.”

“About the prenup?”  My dad said hopefully.

“ _For the last time_ , we’re not getting a prenup.”

“What about then, Teddy?” Mom leaned forward and smiled at me. _She’s just another brainwashed freak,_ the voice inside my head whispered. _Don’t trust her._ I shook my head a bit and looked my mother in the eyes.

“You guys need to either not come back, or accept Olivia and me as a couple, just like you are.”

My dad sat back in his chair disapprovingly and I rolled my eyes. “You think I’m going to accept the fact that you robbed parents of their daughter? Imagine if someone like you met Phoebe at a bar like that, would _you_ be okay with that?”

“Dad, I’ve met Olivia’s parents, they like me. They knew how old I was when I met them, they knew when Olivia and I started dating.”

“And when did you meet them?”

“The summer after Olivia and I met, I helped her move.” I paused to take a deep breath. “You would have known that if you’d not been refusing to talk to me.”

“Was it confusing at the dinner table?” My dad spat. “No one knew who should respond when she said ‘Daddy’?”

“Dad!”

“ _Christian!”_

My mom and I both were so appalled by this comment that we just sat and stared at him for a few seconds. “Olivia calls me Teddy when we have company, just like she does when you are around.” There was a knock at the door and I asked Olivia to get it while I glared at my dad. “Not that it’s any of your business, but Olivia’s parents _do_ know about our lifestyle and what it’s like and how we handle it.

“You could, too, if you wanted to understand us. But instead, you just want to flaunt having a sex slave like Mom and deny anyone else to be happy in a half-way decent relationship.”

“ _Theodore!”_ Both of my parents yelled at the same time that my sister walked into the room.

“Phoebe,” I smiled down at my sister as I stood to greet her with a hug. “Pleasure!”

“Theo, nice to see you. Mom, Dad,” Phoebe nodded politely at both my parents, whom were still glaring pointedly at me.

“Olivia is in the kitchen,” I said as my sister looked around awkwardly. She smiled kindly at me and took off for the kitchen.

“Theodore, I think your father is just trying to point out that you shouldn’t want to go down a certain path in life just because a girl, or your parents.”

“Oh, we’re back at Theodore then Mom? Not Teddy, what a shame. I thought I was finally getting through that brainwashed head of yours.” My mom physically winced and I couldn’t help but smile; _these are the people that make people your love hurt, they make Livvy hurt. Make them pay,_ the little voice said.

“Teddy, please…” My mom pleaded with me, knowing it was no longer me she was pleading with, but the little voice. “Come back to us, listen to what we’re saying. It’s not that we don’t like Olivia. We worry that you’re doing this because of us. We worry this lifestyle isn’t what you really want.”

“He doesn’t like Olivia,” I said, nodding to my Dad, staring into my mom’s eyes.

“He likes Olivia, Teddy, I promise.”

I shook my head and closed my eyes. _Teddy, they don’t love you. Remember what happened when Phoebe did that semester in England. Remember the way they flaunted everything they had. Remember the way your dad looked at your mom that night. Remember the way they looked at Olivia when you brought her home._

“Teddy… Teddy, baby, it’s me… C’mon sweetheart. It’s Livvy, your Livvy.”

“Liv?” I whispered and upon opening my eyes, I saw four heads hovering over me.

“You’ve had another episode, baby. You’re going to be alright. Do you remember who’s here?”

“My parents and my sister,” I answered groggily, still not quite comprehending what happened.

“I called Dr. Connors, son. He said he’d make a house call to make sure you were alright.”

“I’m fine, Dad,” I spat, trying to sit up.

“No, Teddy, please lay down. You know you’re not supposed to get up before you can see straight.”

“I can see fine, let me up.”

“No you can’t Teddy, your eyes are unfocused, and you’re not getting up.”

I huffed and clinched my hands into fists. “Baby?”

“I’m right here, Teddy.” I felt Olivia lay down beside me and nuzzle her head into my neck.

“I’m sorry this happens. I can’t be a good Dom if I can’t even hold myself together when my parents gang up on me.”

“Teddy, let’s not talk about this right now.” I finally felt like I could see straight and looked at Olivia, my eyes focused on her hazel eyes and smiled brightly at her. “You can sit up now.”

* * *

 At dinner, Mom and Dad stared across the table at me and Olivia most of the meal.

“Olivia?” Mom finally spoke up. “I think my husband and I have had a terrible feeling that you’re too young for our son and that you couldn’t care for him like we could because of his mental illness. But I think you proved us wrong today.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Grey.” I squeezed Olivia’s hand under the table and we smiled at each other. Phoebe had left earlier, so I felt like this would be a good enough time as any to have this conversation.

“Mom, you said something earlier that made me think. And honestly, I don’t know why I live this lifestyle. With my mental illness, I can hardly take care of myself, let alone a sub, but in this lifestyle, we check and balance each other.” I paused, looking for the words and Olivia leaned into my side. “She makes sure I take my meds in the morning, and I make sure she eats well. She makes sure my outfit matches and I make sure she actually gets out of bed and gets dressed. She makes sure I’m well taken care of and I take care of her. We’re adults.

“We choose how to live our lives and this is the way we’ve chosen to live it. You guys don’t have to be okay with it, you don’t have to agree with it, but you have to accept it, because I am your son. And Olivia will soon be your daughter-in-law and if you want to see your grandchildren, then you have to accept us. Just the way we are.”

My parents both nodded. My dad still had a neutral look on his face, but my mom was smiling and I knew I had won her over. Dad would need a bit of work, his own guilty conscience wouldn’t let him accept my lifestyle, but I knew I could win him over eventually. My mom and Olivia cleaned up the plates after dinner while my dad and I retired to the sitting room to watch football.

“Your mother seems to think we should accept this child as your bride.”

“Dad. For the last time, we are both grown adults. She’s twenty-one for fuck’s sakes. She’s capable of knowing if she’s happy with me or not.”

My dad shook his head disappointingly and I rolled my eyes. “Dad, Mom was _my_ age when you two got married. Would you rather we waiting until Olivia is twenty-three, because we’ve waited five years, I’m sure we could make it two more.” Dad nodded curtly and I sighed.

“I need five-hundred again, I got behind on car payments,” the lie slid nicely off my tongue. And my dad pulled out his checkbook easily, scribbling out a check for a half a million dollars. He handed it to me and I slid it into my pocket.

“Are you guys staying all night? I’ll set up the guest bedroom for you.”

“I think we’ll leave first thing in the morning.” I nodded, stood and made my way upstairs. I walked into my and Olivia’s bedroom to grab some extra sheets and then walked across the hall to the guest bedroom, I made up the bed like my mother had always taught me when I was younger and closed the curtains, like my dad liked.


End file.
